


this boy will be the death of me

by whyisthereanopossuminmylake



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthereanopossuminmylake/pseuds/whyisthereanopossuminmylake
Summary: Killua learns emotions and they are in love. Soft boys 10/10
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 29





	this boy will be the death of me

Suddenly, there was a day where Killua wasn’t scared anymore. Well, that is an understatement. Killua wasn’t  _ anything _ anymore. He saw the world in black and white. Him and everyone else. He was alone, and cold, but he convinced himself that he deserved it, that he was alone because he was only capable of creating pain, discord, destruction. Everyone around him would up dead, or existed seemingly only to cause him pain. 

But this boy

This light

Killua had never felt  _ loved _ before by anyone. He was never looked at as something to be cherished, he was only seen as a weapon, but now? Now he was there, next to the boy who helped him see color. Who showed him that it was okay to  _ feel _ . To feel scared, mad, happy, whatever. Gon never treated Killua like an object or a curse. He treated him like something precious. Sometimes KIllua would feel so much that he would cry. Cry! He would cry for no reason, and that was okay.

  
Killua was head over heels for Gon, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sometimes they would just sit together looking at each other. This was one of those times. Killua was crying. Not tears of anything negative, just crying because he could not believe that this boy, the one who treated him with love, who  _ cherished _ him. This boy was someone he had. He felt a hand swipe across his cheek, and then rest there. He looked up to see Gon gazing at him, looking utterly in awe. At that moment, Killua knew that it was going to be alright. No matter what was haunting him, or who was after them, it was going to be okay because this boy, this boy was his as he was Gon’s. 


End file.
